


A on miliy

by Salat



Series: 1940-наше время [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salat/pseuds/Salat





	A on miliy

У Наташи всегда все легко и просто. Она не делит жизнь на до и после, на гражданскую и ту другую, которая не даёт ей спать. Она никогда не была знакома с Баки Барнсом из 40х и поэтому не делит его сейчас.

С этим прекрасно справляется Стив.

Наташа сидит на софе, которая для своего почетного возраста ничуть не пыльная, и помешивает в чашке чая сахар. Наташа ни разу не англичанка, но русские тоже любят чай. Даже шпионки.

Кот — «просто Кот, Нат» — мурчит на ее ногах, и Стив смотрит на него как на своего самого главного врага.

— A on miliy! — говорит Наташа.

— Tiy eto Rodgersu skagiy! — отвечает ей Баки. Романова улыбается ему. И окей, они выяснили, Баки хорош в русском.

Стив их не понимает, как и не понимает, как ему дальше жить.

Наташа гладит их — «да, Роджерс, это nash kot» — кота, и костяшки на ее пальцах сбиты. Это напоминает Стиву об их недавней миссии. Той самой, после которой появился Кот.

Наташа уходит из их квартиры, оставляя на языке послевкусие недосказанности. Когда Стив провожает ее, подавая легкую ветровку, — это женщина слишком независима, чтобы позволить ему помочь ей — она смотрит на него тем же взглядом, что и Кот. В нем много намека, скрытого текста, а еще озорства. Только вот, думает Стив, Наташа — кошка покрупнее, да и хищная к тому же.

Роджерс закрывает за ней дверь, поворачивается и натыкается на Баки. Этот тоже смотрит будто в душу.

— Tiy pridurok, — говорит ему Баки. Стив не знает, что это значит, но он полностью согласен. — Но ты мой придурок, — продолжает Барнс, и Стив думает, что ничего не поменялось. Все также на языке слова из 40х, когда он провожал единственного друга на войну.

Стив наклоняется к Баки, целует его в щеку и гладит по спине. Барнс касается его предплечья металлической рукой, и Стив не вздрагивает, потому что привык.

К Коту он тоже скоро привыкнет.


End file.
